Llama llama
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: Harry and Ron have been unresponsive for a long time, so Hermione shouldnt feel guilty when she finds out about another Weasleys feelings... ps. kind of depressing...A Cee story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N -I don't really believe in chpater names cause it can sometimes give everything away, except in the Harry Potter books where the chapter name can be 'Ha that was funny' and its only called that because a death eater said it before killing a main character or something. Anyway- this is a Hermione/ George because I was looking at all the twins stories and everyone seems to prefer Fred, that kind of made me sad so I decided to write one with George. Well I knew there isn't that many spelling mistakes but it didn't reread it so if there's a lot of mistakes, grammar, or maybe entire missing sentences. I'm sorry, I cant type as fast as I think so a lot of the times ill be thinking 'there it was' and only get 'there was' though now I look at it that wasn't a good example because that would work too. Oops a little long… these are all JK's characters. 

I know the beginning is depressing but bare with me and ill try to make it a little more comical- my style! Oh and the name, I dont know it was the first thing that came to my mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

It was a year after graduation and although she never finished her schooling, she was still the brightest which of her time. She worked at a small wizarding hospital not far from her mom and dads house, where she was currently living. She was quiet now, she never spoke to anyone. Her two best friends were in the hospital, she was told they would never get better, and she was stuck being alive and safe.

The doorbell rand and Hermione in her pj's ran to answer it screaming to her parents, "Ill get it." When she opened it she was surprised at who she saw. The man looked her up ad down.

"Nice, shorts." George said smiling just a little before saying, "Can I come in?"

She stepped back to let him in hoping that he would stop looking at her like that. She was wearing green shorts and a black 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt, a muggle band that she had found months ago and which she now listened to regularly.

"Who is it." Screamed a male voice, her fathers, from the other room.

"Its for me, it George Weasley." She said walking over and pointing him to the couch. She sat across from him and stared him down. After and annoying long pause she asked, "Why are you here?"

He pause again, "Well," he said, "To tell you about anoth… another death… in the family."

Before he could even say anything else, even who it was, she before into tears. "Who.. who is it?" she asked starring at a cola stain on the floor.

He was quiet and she looked up to see him trying to find the words. She realized with a start that he was alone and began to cry again, "Fred?" she asked whipping her nose with her hand.

George, still quiet, nodded and looked out the window. "Two." He stopped and she tried to figure out what that meant. "Two... nights… ago, I mean." He said. They sat in silence for a few minuets, neither wanting to say anything for fear they might break down again. "So." George said deciding that he should tell her how it happened, if she wanted to know.

"How did it happen?" she asked as if she knew what he was thinking.

"He k-killed him."

"He? He who?" she said as calmly as possible.

"P-P."

"PERCY?" she screamed and burst into tears again.

Her other and father came running in at this shouting, "Where?" Both had thought that the man they had heard so much about, since he put both Ron and Harry into a coma, was there. They saw only the red head and then ran to there daughter trying to comfort her.

"Mom wants you to come and stay with us for a few days. You know, she wants to know if you'll come to the funeral and well, I know that the rest of us would… appreciate it too. Well me and Ginny anyway." Being as they were the only Weasley children besides Bill and Charlie, who were still alive or conscious.

She nodded and pulled a hair tie off her wrist, throwing her hair into a bun. "Ill call work. It's a good thing I at least past my apperation test before I left school. Be right back." She said shuffling out of the room. George couldn't help watching her as she left the room, wishing that he would have listened to his brother, his best friend ealier, when he was able to see that his promise didn't count for nothing.

"Hermione." A crying Mrs. Weasley said throwing herself at Hermione. The was a thundering noise another girl came running down the stairs at Hermione, giving her a big hug.

"I missed you." She the girl, who Hermione didn't recognize at first. This girl had back hair and wearing a shirt that seemed to have a picture of the weird sisters dying in gruesome ways, 'They don't deserve it?' is said. "You stopped answering the owls." She said almost pushing Hermione over.

Realizing who it was she smiled a sad smile and said, "Sorry, Gin, my heart hasn't been home lately."

"Well," Molly said from the dinning room where she was setting another bowl at the table, "Next time you leave that long, consider getting your heart and answering machine because we were worried sick."

Ginny and George, who had both taken seats at the table laughed a little and then scooped out more food then they would be able to eat. "Mom, where's Hermione going to sleep tonight."

"Well, that's up to her, there's." Her eyes began to water but she didn't cry. "Your room or if she wants she can sleep in Ronald's room."

"I'd like to do that." Hermione decided.

"I've been going up there a lot. If you cant handle it you just go on down to Ginny's room, or mine- Aurther wont be home tonight so you cant do whatever makes you comfortable. Hermione didn't even ask why it was Mr. Weasley wasn't Coming home, just by looking at everyone's expressions she could tell they didn't want to talk about it anymore then they wanted to talk about everything that had happened in the last few years. "Bill and Charlie are coming tomorrow, early, so I better start cleaning there room up." She said waving her still full plate into the sink.

"Mom, why don't I do that." George offered.

"Yea, and ill help." Hermione suggested with a smile.

"That's nice of you two." She said and she almost looked like she was going to say no before she smiled, "I think then, that I'll go work in the garden, it's starting to look a little… ragy. Ginny, sweetie, do you think you want to come and help me a little? The garden gnomes are a little more then I want to worry about today."

"Sure mom." She said and with a flick over her wand Ginny cleared the entire kitchen and walked out after her mom.

"I always said she was going to make someone a great wife one day." George said staring at the clean kitchen.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Hermione said walking towards the stairs, George on her heals.

George on her heals seemed to be the way it was for the entire time she stayed at the borrow. Only leaving during the wake and funeral. But she didn't mind, it was like having Ron and Harry both back when he was around. He seemed to have the same qualities that she liked most about her two best friends. He was always trying to lighten the mood, like Ron, at the same time as being serious and worrying about other peoples feeling, Harry.

Hermione had stayed longer then she thought she would, because she just couldn't face leaving them all during this time. Mrs. Weasley wasn't into doing anything and often sat for hours listening to her music and staring at the nine handed clock which now, had a only a few of the Weasley's left on mortal peril.

Hermione did a lot of the housework now, with all the Weasley's in there room and the rest working harder then ever in an effort to keep there minds off everything. She stayed so long, that she would apperate from work to the Weasley's. By the time she got home Ginny and George had already cooked supper and were setting the table.

The twins shop was doing better then usual because everybody figured that was the best way to show there remorse. It was lucky for George that they already had their trusted friend, and manager, Lee Jordan, watching over the shop and doing everything. Because George hadn't really gotten the courage to go back to work yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione laughed as George signaled for her toss him the apple. "I love work, its like, helping people is my thing I guess." She said smiling and knowing he wouldn't believe it if she plotted it in his mind.

"Give it up Nene, you are a creature person. What happened to that wacky S.P.E.W stuff?" he said peeling in on flick of his wand. She was surprise and you could tell it. "What?" he asked as she smiled in his direction.

"Your just the first person to remember, well not to say spew, that's all."

"I listen sometimes." He said smiling and catching the apple again. Both of them knew faster ways to do this but took there time and did it this way anyway. "The point I was looking for was, why you quit?"

"Well my heart-"

he cut her off "-just hasn't been in it."

She blushed, "Yeah."

"Well, what if this time around, I helped you out. I bet Ginny would too. I know a few people might be interested with all the recent stories about house elves turning on their old death eater owners. All those eaters that got away are probably sacking their elves left and right."

"Really?" she hadn't heard anything about this and was instantly thinking of All the things she could be doing right now. The ministry would trust the house elves, what a perfect time to get one into office. She froze, he was doing it again, making her feel like she could be doing anything. She didn't want to do anything, or did she. She smiled, "Tell me more about this and maybe ill consider it." She said chucking an apple at his head he ducked and they laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um please review. Cause this one I haven't had to time to fall in love with yet like Garlands project, so I don't even know if I like it yet. Thanks

Cee


	2. Chapter 2

Wells thens heres chpaters's 2. Please enjoy and please's revew! Thank you to all that did and please continue to review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Hermione checked the hallways before turning the corner, running on tiptoes all the way to the floor George's room was on. She giggled as she shut the door just as Molly opened the door to her room. George laughed to as she sat next to him on the bed.

"What's this?" she asked pulling out whatever she had sat on. It was turning the color of her hand, even though seconds before it was the color of the bed. "Its just a notebook." He said with a smile, "Scaper Paper, a notebook that becomes the color of its background for girls like Ginny who can't hide their diaries from snoopy brothers, like me!" he smiled.

It had almost been a month now. Mrs. Weasley was back up starting to be a little more like her old self. She was working in the gardens and cleaning a little, though Fred and Ginny had taken to making dinner.

Hermione had been coming to see George for a little longer then a week now, he was just easy to get a long with. He liked to bring up memories of Ron, Fred, and Harry, but never when she wasn't in the mood. Like he knew how she was feeling without asking. "how much is it?" she asked liking the idea.

"For you?" she nodded. "Free, of course. You're the only one that's been able to get Ginny to talk since…a long time."

She smiled, "she probably just needed to girl her age to talk to you know?"

"Its also waterproof." He said.

"Um.. what?"

"The notebook. You wouldn't believe where Ginny would hide things. She was so sick of it once she put a waterproof charm and tried to hide it in the little creek in the backyard but we got it anyway. Needless to say we couldn't read it anyway because only the cover had been waterproof and all the words seeped in."

"How many diaries has she had then?"

"About fourteen. One for every year she had before school and two since then."

"I remember one."

"Mhmm." He said looking out the window at the rain.

"You wanna go outside?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Its raining, isn't it." He said laughing as she dragged him to his feet.

"So? I haven't seen this creek."

"I don't want to go there." He said stepping back.

"Okay," she said looking at him a little worried, "Well we don't have to go there. I just wanna go dance in the rain or something."

She grabbed his hand and creaked the door open checking before running down the last two flight of stairs and out the front door into the front yard. That's the things she didn't miss the most about her house, it had no yard. This place had a front and back yard and not a house within a mile on all sides.

"I know where we should go." He laughed and ran still holding her hand ran to the garden. "The gnomes are hilarious in the rain. The sat in on the garden bench for an hour, the raindrops getting heavier and bigger with every minuet. It was funny, the gnomes seemed to have the same idea as them. They would run out of there holes gallop in little circles and spin until then fell. Then they'd just lay there until they noticed Hermione and George and run back into the holes.

"Listen I was wondering." George started haphazardly. (A/N: dude- I spelt it right the first time!)

"Yea?" she said laughing, a particularly chubby gnome, who had had to squeeze himself out of his home, had just fallen and it was taking two other littler gnomes to get it back up.

"I mean I need a favor."

"Anything." She said glancing at him with a smile and then turning back to laugh as the gnome dove into his hole and got stuck yet again.

"Tomorrow, I want to go to the shop." He said starring off to the side down the long road.

"Oh. Why, would you want me to go along, I mean I'm sure Ginny would go."

"Well, I just think that if you're there, then I might be able to get through it. It would still be the first time I've been there since he died."

She blushed and looked in the opposite direction he was looking. Then she said quietly, "Sure."

"Really, thanks," he said looking at her now, when she turned to face him he said, "I'm glad you said yes cause I wanted to go and if you'd have said no then I wouldn't have."

"Pressure."

"Well you already said yes, other wise I wouldn't have said anything about it."

She forced herself not to smile and looked back at the gnomes.

George stared at the sign, and stared into the windows. Everything was the same. Hermione pushed his shoulder lightly and he pushed open the door to a loud rumbling and shrieking of voices. One of the workers came running forward, smiling big and proud. "Is there anything I can help you find?" she said and then stopped, smiling even bigger. "What and honor." She said putting out her hand.

He took it and shook it, "Hi."

"Hello, my name is Shiela Wonderst. I've been working here a few months now. I am the biggest fan, I thought, what a better place to work, right. Mahaha." She laughed. It was such an obnoxious (O booya got that one right too.) laugh that a few people looked her way. "I assume you know your way?" she giggled.

"Actually, looks a little different from the last time I saw it." George said looking around the room.

"Oh that's right, it's quite interesting actually. Mr. Jordan couldn't get a hold of you, but we were running out of room. So the place had to expand a little. He worked on it for a few days and they were able to get the neighbors to sell but he didn't want to do anything without you permission so instead he just used an enlargement enchantment. You left the place in good hands while you were away." She told them as she steered them into the corner of the place.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who stopped taking owls." Hermione cooed.

"But this half hasn't changed, he left the offices and the backroom just as they were." She smiled and knocked on the door not hearing Hermione's comment.

"Yea." Said a cheery male voice from the room.

"Its Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger."

"Oh. Come in come in." But before they could reach out to open it someone pulled it open. Lee Jordan pulled George into a hug. "I can't believe it man, glad you came. I had a little vacation in three days and I was gonna come visit you."

"You don't have hours, we told you that when we gave you the job."

"Yea well, this place is better then home, she drives me up the walls, she does. Rather be here any day."

"Who was it you were going out with again?"

"It was Brown, but I ain't talking about her, I broke up with her a while back. I'm back to living with my mom now. She hates it and so do I. Rather be here any day. Hope you don't mind but a few days I stayed up stairs, couldn't stand going home to that hag."

Hermione and George laughed at his excited talk. "Oh that's right you've been livin' with your mom too. How's that been?"

"Its' cool." George admitted laughing again.

"Yeah but your moms cool isn't she, my mom refuses to even try to be cool about work. She hates it, she thinks it's a waste of time. I tried explaining it to her that it was something like my passion and she just tutted. Well grr her." He said and the two others laughed again. "Oh that reminds me, as soon as you come back to work and feel like it, I have things to tell you. Some of it you may have already noticed."

"A lot of it Shiela told him." Hermione added and her and George laughed again.

"Oh Hermione, didn't see you." He said noticing her for the first time. He pointed his wand at the corner of the room and a the wall turned red the yellow. A red chair was visible only for seconds against the yellow wall before it turned yellow too. "Pull up a seat. I liked your idea of the Scaper Paper so much that I decided to make a little Scaper line. Don't be mad, I tried to owl the idea a few times and got nothing so I just went with it."

"You were with us from the beginning Lee, this place is just as much yours as it is ours… mine." He said and the after a second smiled. In fact how would you like partial ownership?"

"Really, that would be awsome. Does it come with appartment permission?" he asked hesitantly.

"You can have the appartment. I don't think I'm gonna stay there anymore, but I will be coming into work a lot more."

"Can I keep the Manager job too? I really like it."

George laughed, "Your gonna have to pay yourself a lot."

"No I would do this job for us for free."

He laughed again, "You got it. And I'll come in tomorrow to talk about the plans, is the neighbors place still for sale?"

"Sweet, yea, I think I can re-convince him." Lee said looking through all the papers on the table and pulling out a folder that was big and falling apart. "He threw this at me enough to know what it looks like."

The other two laughed and there was another littler knock at the door. "Come in." lee boomed.

"Mr. Jordan sir." Came a voice from outside, they need you in the hospital wing.

"Right, another thing ill have to tell you about later, just a little addition for those less fortunate to try the products here and backfire. Oh, Nibs why don't you come in a second. Hermione I think you'll like this."

The smallest house elf Hermione or George had ever seen walked into the room and bowed. "How do you do." She said smiling at the three.

"Nibs here was sacked a month ago, and came looking for work." He said smiled nodding that she could leave now. After she had gone he turned to Hermione and George. "They are much better workers, actually Shiela is our only remaining human worker, if you can call her that, she never sleeps that woman. She thinks were going to fire her, but I know how much she loves this job."

"Do you pay them?" Hermione asked.

"The ones that want it."

"How many is that?" she asked.

He pulled out another folder, "Shiela and four of the twelve elves."

"Are they pa-"

He cut her off, "The same as Shiela of course." She smiled, "I suppose I have you to thank for that. They came in talking about having a friend who worked at the Hogwerst who was being paid, and how maybe they would just go work there."

Hermione and George laughed again and the two of them stood to leave. As soon as they walked out the door George turned to Hermione smiling. "Thanks again, I didn't know if it was going to be hard or what but I knew I couldn't do it the first time alone. And now that I've done it I know that it was a good thing, something about being back in there and thinking about all the good times we used to have, well it made me happy, you know?"

No, she didn't

-----------------------------------------------

ummers pleaze dont forget to review. And i think this ones a little less depressing, i was a littlebit on the 'three days grace' listening depresness when I was writting it soI tried my best to pick it up.

Cee


	3. Chapter 3

Well this one is umm just as depressing. I tried everything from listening to sum 41 to backstreet boys so you can tell me what you think when you review, Thanks you to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

It smelt like flowers in the room, even in this room, Rons old room at the top of the stairs. It was late at night, one, and she couldn't fall asleep. She was sitting under the window, unable to look out but knowing that it was a beautiful night just by the smell of the air.

Hermione had been sitting there for hours just starring around the room and thinking. She almost never slept in this house. Everything in this room was just as Ron had left it. All the things he had left on the ground were never cleaned up and the walls were still hanging with the horrible posters of his favorite Quiddich team. She refused to even move her cloths into the drawers like she used to when she stayed in Ginny's room during the summers of school.

School, why had she been so dumb, she should have tried to stop her friends. But no, she had even joined in willingly and now they were never coming back to her. Never going to be there to talk her ear off about Quidditch and stupid things like that. Now she missed it. She knew if they were with her she still would hate it, but she missed being able to yell at them for it.

At work she would always fill them in on the happenings in the world and could swear once in a while, when she told them about matches, they would fight about it telepathically. Purposely leaving her out. She knew it was stupid, but it sort of made her happy to think that they could talk to each other. It made her happy that they weren't alone in their darkness.

Percy, it was his fault. Sometimes, more often now then ever, she would have dreams of killing him. She knew this wasn't healthy to think these things but she knew it was healthier then going out and actually doing it. Sometimes she saw that in George to, when they were just sitting there. She'd just look over and he'd be clenching his fists, his eyes closed, about to stand up. Then he would stop and look over at me with a frown on his face. I would give him a little smile and he would pull me into a one arm hug.

Maybe he to was thinking of a horrible way to kill his brother, or maybe he was thinking of what had happened. She suddenly had the urge to know the story. This was a good a day as any. She stood up and fell back down hitting her head on the window. She crawled to the door stood up and walked slowly down the hall hoping that he would tell her, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for asking.

She could hear a sound in his room that sounded like he was jumping around and then he started screaming. "Oh what dreams are made of." She realized he was singing and knew she had to peek in.

She opened the door just a little and her sudden breakout of laughter stopped him in his tracks. He took one earphone off and looked around to room before spinning around and starring at the doorway. He smiled and looked at her motioning her in. "What cha listening to?" she asked him trying not to breakout laughing again.

"Uh," he said pushing the button that opened the CD player. "Lizzy McGuire Movieee soundtrack." He said excited. "I found it outside when I was taking a walk yesterday. I didn't show anyone cause I was afraid dad was going to take it. You know how he is when he sees muggle things."

She laughed again. "You know what tomorrow when I visit my parents I'll grab mine- and my CD's and I'll let you listen to something a little more… my type." She laughed again.

"CD's?" he said confused.

"Yep, that's a CD player and that round disk is a CD." Then she remembered why she was there and changed the subjects as he looked at it and pushed the stop button. "I had a question to ask you."

"Shoot, anything." he said. And then he laughed, "It's a good thing you live with muggles to, cause I have so many things I found to ask you about.

She giggled a little and then remembered her mission again, he was really good at making her think about things she didn't want to think about. "I just wanted to know about how… he died." She asked quietly.

He looked at her and looked like he was about to say no before he frowned and said, "I guess sense it's you." He said and without another word went into the story:

"I… we were hanging out at the creek. I think it was about nine (21:00 I think) or something, the moon wasn't sure if it was coming out tonight and even if it did the clouds were heavy that night. We were thinking of new inventions, like we always did. That's where everything was thought of. And we were just joking around when we heard this loud banging noise. We stopped for a few minuets trying to see someone but when we didn't we went back to what we were doing, assuming it was just mom throwing a fit at home.

Fred laughed at something I said and said, "Your hilarious man. Seriously man, why don't you just go for it."

I shrugged and said, "Your funny when you aren't so dang serious."

"And that ain't often is it?" he finished my sentence and I laughed

"So got any ideas yet?" I asked him, because really I was just there to keep him company most of the time. He said that he couldn't think unless both his brains were there. I really couldn't think of anything that we made. We used to have this joke with each other that the other one wasn't supposed to be born but the brain we were supposed to have was just to big so the other was born to carry the other half around. He was supposed to be the brain and I was supposed to be well whatever's left.

"Nopers." He said pushing some dirt into the creek with his foot.

"Wanna go back?" I asked shifting on the huge log that had been our inspiration for so many years.

"In a few minuets, if I'm not gonna get and idea I'm gonna catch a frog." He said standing and jumping fully clothed into the creek. I laughed as he pounced around trying to catch a stupid frog. Eventually he was sitting at the bottom with only his head poking out of the water. I talked to him about… stuff… while he laughed and floated around.

I guess we were having more fun then we knew because the full moon was starting to peek out and the clouds were fading. The day was coming and it was going to be a much clearer day then yesterday. I was thinking about this when suddenly Fred's screaming for me to watch out and when I didn't know what to do he stood up and shot a spell right over my head.

I heard a cry jumped up and turned around. I was scared, I'd never seen one, it was huge. Just it's nose was the size of my shoe. I pulled out my wand but it jumped at me and clawed at my stomach. There was another bright light and suddenly the beast was running at Fred. We were both shooting spells at him, me from behind him on the ground and Fred from the creek in front, but nothing stopped him. We found out later that he had been wearing a certain cloak made by a certain twin who dies because of it. It jumped at Fred and I got up and jumped at it.

I was on it, I could see it biting at Fred and clawing and would… I would be thrown off… and jump back on. A spell sent at the dog by Fred hit me and I went flying into a tree, I saw another fly past me and just heard a huge bang as it hit the house before it went black."

"Mom told me that dad and her were the kitchen when the spell blew the wall down. All the aurors were there within seconds. When they got there Fred was already… you know… and he was turning on me. They watched him tun back into himself. Dad says mom passed out when she saw that it was Percy. We got a letter the next day from him saying that he had planned it out and it would have worked out if it wasn't for him underestimating Fred."

"Why the fuck did he want to kill you guys?" she asked trying not to cry.

"Because of our self protection line. He didn't like that we were helping to protect good. When the dark lord brought him to his side he made sure that the first thing on his list of do's was to kill all of us in the Weasley household. Mind you, I don't think that the rest of us are going to be stupid enough to leave the house without our necklaces again." He said pulling a long chain out of his shirt. "Ever since Ron was attacked we keep them on, though it wasn't a help in mine and Fred's case but that was Percy's case.

"My biggest question though is if Percy is stuck being that way the rest of his life, or if it's possible that he can just turn into it whenever he wants to, like animagus. I don't know if that's possible but I don't understand why he would become a werewolf just for that night."

"Maybe he didn't want to, or maybe it wasn't just for that night," she said patting his hand and then squeezing it. They were both now sitting at the end of the bed starring out the window. Hermione scooted down onto the floor still holding his hand. After about an hour sitting in the quiet she stood to leave.

Before she reached the door George said, "Hold up." She turned and watched as he ran to his wardrobe and pulled out something. He handed it to her and said, "For protection like ours." And opened his hand to show a beautiful bracelet.

"Thank you." She said putting it on. "Goodnight." She said flashing him a smile before walking out the door and quietly closing the door behind her.

George closed his eyes and fell on the bed saying, quietly enough so she couldn't hear, "Love you."

--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into work early, like she always did. She got dressed and ate some breakfast and started her duty like she always did, in Harry's and Ron's room. "Morning." She said as she walked into the room, "Well I can finally tell you what I'm sure you've been wanting to know." She said looking at some charts and pulling out some clean sheets. She told them the story of Fred's death as she changed their bedding and do some other things around the room.

When she finished she sat down next to Ron and said, "Well your mom and Ginny seem to be doing good today. They were cooking when I left. George is okay I guess and your dad is still overworking himself. And… I still miss you… both of you." She said standing up. "Well I gotta go to the other patients so I'll see you two tomorrow morning." Just as she was about the shut the door she smiled to the two and said, "Love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed review either way. and as usual i didnt double check so apoligies for the spelling and grammer mistakes there might be.

thank you

Cee


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I realize that this chapter is shorter then others but that just means that ill take pity on you all in the next chapter and write an uber long or longer one, so no worries. Or maybe you like short chapters. They motivate you to read more- like me! you can say, ne ways i also think the next is going to be a lot less depressing, youll see why.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Well, we'releaving the name of the place we're staying here." Mrs. Weasley said waving her wand. A small piece of paper was there a second later with words scribbled on it. "Please, try to make it only for things that are really important." She said kissing George's forehead and then Ginny's. She turned to Hermione. "Thank you Hermione for doing this for us. We almost decided not to go when Ginny got sick but, she doesn't need us if she has you, and she wouldn't let us stay home.

Hermione had gone to stay with her parents one night, but she still wasn't planning on moving out of the Weasley's. She guessed that Mr and Mrs Weasley hadn't realized this, and decided that she would have to find a place before they got back next week.

Ginny had got a little cold the night before and was mostly just sleeping the day away before she came to see her parents off on their get away. Aurther and Molly had been given a much needed vacation, and no body in the house was about to ruin it for them.

"It's no problem Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said starring at the ground.

"Well we were debating on asking you, because we thought maybe George would be able to do it his self. But we remember the last time we left Ginny home sick with Charlie- and we decided he was the one that needed watching so- here you are." She said before kissing her good bye too."

"Oh thanks mom." George said. "Make me feel trusted." He put his hands over his eyes and pretended to cry.

"You know I don't mean anything by it sweets." She said pushing her bags into Aurther's hands before he disappeared without even a good bye.

Ginny and George grimaced before George said, "C ya mom, have fun in Italy." She smiled at them before she dissapeared. George sat down at the kitchen table

Ginny yawned, rubbing her head, and said, "I'm off to bed. This headache is killing me."

"That's why I'm here." Hermione said grabbing her purse of the door handle. She pulled out a small vile, "For a dreamless sleep of course." She said pouring her a glass of water to go with it. I haven't gotten downtown to pick up and deleters- for your headache, but if you ask nice enough I'm sure yer brother will pick some up for you when he's at work." She said smiling sideways as George.

George who was at the table falling asleep on some papers, heard his being mentioned and looked up eyes half closed, "Oh, yea, I could do that." He said looking back at the papers and rubbing his head as Ginny had done only seconds before.

"George? Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked looking concerned and walking towards him.

"I think I'm getting whatever Gin has." I feel like my heads gonna e'splode." He said laying his head on his arm.

Hermione looked at him worridly, "Well I guess it's a good thing that you mom didn't leave you in charge then."

"Hey. It's not my fault she gave me her cooties." He said standing up slowly and walking towards the stairs as his sister and Hermione laughed.

Hermione hurried after him still laughing- with Ginny on her feet. "Why don't you head up bed too, and I'll come and check on you in a second."

" 'was my plan." He said closing his eyes and turning into his room. Hermione and Ginny walked another flight and Hermione almost gasped when she walked into Gins's room.

It was completely dark. The walls and floors were black and the window seemed to have some charm on it that although it was open and you could see outside- there was no light coming in. There was posters everywhere. People that Hermione had never heard of, but they looked like they might be some kind of hard care rock or metal bands. It struck her then that Ginny was obviously still mourning, and for the first time ever Hermione realized that Harry had been Ginny's boyfriend. Just as she had been Ron'. Why hadn't she realized that before? She suddenly felt like the most self obsorbed person in the world. Ginny must have noticed her sudden change in mood because she smiled and said, "Ya like?

No she didn't like, she didn't like that Ginny was so, so sad. She wondered if her family knew about this, if George did? Well they had to, they lived here- but then again- so had she. She had been here a very long time and she hadn't even noticed Ginny showing signs of Ginny being a little sad- much less this depressed. "Gin- are you? Why?"

"Oh to dark?" she said her head down. The room suddenly became pink- like the last time she had seen it. "I keep it like this when anyone comes in- but this is just… well depressing. I prefer the black." She lay down on her bad and got back under the messy covers, "Sorry about that- I thought you for sure- I thought you of all people would understand that."

Well sure her room at home wasn't much different, but it was just that- Ginny was so young. If she thought about it though, Gin was only a year younger then her. Why did she find this so surprising? "No, I understand." She said.

Ginny smiled and opened her eyes only to watch the room turn back to black, and then she was sleeping.

Hermione knocked softly on the door and when she didn't get an answer opened the door slightly. He hadn't even managed to get under the covers. He must have really not been feeling good. She suddenly got really worried. She dealt with sick people everyday, but for some reason seeing him lying there like that- like Ron. She thought it before she could stop it.

She sat down at the end of the bed and stared out the window for a while, it was rather nice out. It finally stopped raining- after three days and everything was trying to dry up. He weight on the bed woke George and he said sleepily, "Your gonna get sick."

"That's okay," she said quietly back. She knew it was selfish but she liked it when he worried about her.

"Well if you get sick when I'm sick then I can't take care of you."

"You don't have to take care of me, I can take care of myself." She said rubbing his socked foot softly.

"Everyone needs someone to take care of them." He said so slowly she knew he was falling asleep again.

She felt like she was gonna cry, but she was to happy. She stood up and walked to the side of the bed. She sat on it and laid down next to him, her back curling into his chest. She felt him wake the second she lay down. He put his arm around her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

please review, they help motivate me! 

Ciao Cee!


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I don't know what it is about this story, but I always put it on so early in the morning, 2am- that I never feel like actually checking, but I don't think its to bad… I hope. Hmm, oh yea, sorry about all the twin mixage. **The story behind the title- **It was supposed to be Llama llama if you havent already guessed but my sis told me that i'll confuse people if i change it to what its supposed to be. So you can decide, when you review for this chapter please tell me if its okay for me to change it or not, whichever one wins, I will do. thanks! Ehh… okay well here you go!_

* * *

**Llam Llama**

**Chapter 5**

Fishing wasn't really her thing. Actually she had only gone once with her dad and had ended up falling out of the boat. She guessed that was why she wasn't so enthusiastic when Ginny and George asked her to join. Ginny had refused to try it with a regular sighing pole, something about a bad experience. But George was so excited to try his new pole out. She was told that a few times a year all the Weasley men get together and go fishing at a lake that wasn't far from the house. Well, it had originally been just for the men, but of course Ginny refused to be left out.

It was only two days later, Ginny and George were both feeling better and Hermione luckily enough hadn't even gotten sick. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sent one owl once a day, they all knew that Mrs. Weasley was worried. They always sent one back the second stating that everything was fine.

Hermione loved the idea of going out on the lake and watching the waves all day, but she was not ready for the major sunburn she knew came with it. She had always burned early- thank gawd she had muggle sun-block. She couldn't for the life of her remember what the charm was to keep the sun from burning her, she never could. And so she always burned. Ginny and George looked at her all funny when she asked if they knew, and she didn't even want to hear that the Weasley's didn't burn. That was just not fair.

There was about a mile walk to the lake, Ginny was so excited that she was way ahead of them almost to the lake. "I think she knows more about that boat and how to use it then even my dad." George joked. "I hate that boat, I'd rather just fish of the side of my broom or something. Or better yet maybe land. The boats just a little small for me." He said with a smile, "But I can't wait." He said throwing his arm into the air, which held most of their stuff, and which luckily didn't break when it hit the tree.

It was a gorgeous lake, just as she'd hoped. Now as long as she didn't get sick or hooked then she would be fine. The boat was just a little thing. Hermione didn't know what it was, it was wide with no motor and looked like the only way to get it to move was by magic. "Okay…" George sat sitting down in the boat. "For some reason this boat seems about sixty times smaller then I remembered."

Ginny frowned, "That's because there about sixty less people."

Hermione was handing something over to George when he realized what she had said, what he had said. "Right." He said as Hermione scrambled to grab the things before they floated off.

Hermione flopped down next to him with her eyes closed. "Once we start moving I'll be fine." She reassured herself.

Ginny smiled and then laughed as George looked at her, "You know what we should do?" he asked.

"Another Weasley tradition," Ginny explained to Hermione as her eye lids flew open. "Time to get used to the water."

Both of them were standing now and as George counted off to three on his fingers Hermione screamed at them. "Stop, what are you doing?" but by the time she decided to stand up and stop them by force they were both jumping and swaying to make the boat go crazy. Hermione fell back onto the bench and grabbed on tight. "Why the heck do you think this would help me?" she screamed.

Both of them, laughing, sat down on again. "Chill Nene, it's an i-ni-tiation," he smiled, making the word sound important.

Her eye brow arched at the nick name. But still she had to play along. "My father had one of the those too." She said nodding and swishing her finger in his direction. "A way to get used to the water." And without warning she stood and ran at him. She watched as his eyes got big just as she ran into him and sent them both flying off the boat.

She came up sputtering and laughing, but Ginny's words stopped her, "He can't swim you know."

Treading water, Hermione flew in circles looking for him. How the heck was she supposed to know he couldn't swim? She saw him splashing around not to far behind her and swam to him handing him her hand. He had a look at it before he started going under again, but grabbed it before he was to far. He grabbed it quickly and she pulled him to her swiftly. "I shall s_a_ve you." She said loudly. He wiped his eyes that were now stinging from the water and they both smiled as she swam them to the boat.

Ginny was laughing as George helped Hermione into the boat, "Oh man you two that was priceless. I will never forget that. George you were like flopping- and and, and you couldn't see." Both girls were sitting on an end bench while he was standing his arms out in uncomfortable arched ways, so they could drip away from him. His long hair was falling in his face and he kept blowing at it to stop it from dripping in his eyes. "And you should have seen Hermione's face when I told her, oh priceless. I wish I had a camera. I can just see dad's face." Both girls were still laughing.

He slowly walked over to her smiling, "You think that's funny?" he stopped right in front of her and shook, like a wet dog. Spraying Ginny who gasped and threw her hands up. He banged his head in her direction so that all the water flew in her face. Now it was Hermione and him that couldn't stop laughing. "Give your brother a hug." He said leaning towards him." She tried to dodge but he already had her in a headlock. He changed his mind and picker her up instead- throwing her off the edge. "I know you can swim."

He turned to Hermione who was laughing even harder now. "What's so funny?"

She waved her hands in front of her suddenly not laughing anymore but still playing, "Nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought," he said stopping right before and starting to turn around. She started laughing again a second later and he grabbed her throwing her next to where Ginny was trying to scramble back into the boat. He pushed Ginny back into the water and sat down arms between his legs. He started to laugh as both girls glared at him, and then both girls looked at each other, and his eyes went wide for the second that day. "Whatever you're going to do, don't. You know the saying don't get mad get even- screw it, that's a very bad saying." He begged as the girls came closer.

"Okay, remember," he said looking up at the sky for a second smiling he looked back down, "The boat has all our stuff in it." Well he tried.

Both girls split up and each went for a different end of the boat. George lost balance as they rocked it back and forth. Hermione and Ginny laughed as both girls swam to where he had fallen. Each grabbed and arm and they went back to the boat. George was laughing too. They all were as they helped each other into the boat. The rest of the day was just as fun as the beginning. They were all dry in a few hours. Hermione got burnt, even with the sun-block and George got a hook through his finger- all three knew how to take care of something that simple.

Hermione tried for and hour or so to fish but she just couldn't get into it. Ginny and George on the other hand were going crazy. Ginny caught a pretty big fish but she let it go. About an hour later George caught the fish again, and thought it better not to let it go back. "You know, now that it knows so much about us and the outside world we can't let it go back down. It might tell all its fishy friends the big secret about the shiny-pointy- worms." Ginny and Hermione laughed even thought he was the only person that was going to eat it. Ginny was a Vegetarian and Hermione just didn't eat sea food.

George jumped out when they got into shallow water and pulled the boat up the sand. The beach was just as gorgeous late at night as it had been that morning. It was just getting dark, and they knew that the letter from Mrs. Weasley was either about to be there or already there waiting for them. Ginny pulled the boat over to the tree they kept it behind while Hermione and George packed everything that had been taken out.

Ginny was like a little kid sometimes and Hermione felt younger just watching as she handed them her pole and went ahead to make sure the owl wasn't there. She was wearing one of the twins charm hats and they were only about a half a mile from the little beach, so they all figured it's be fine. She slipped behind a tree and apperated home. "Dang her she could have taken the stuff back if she was going to do that." He turned to her, both were holding half the stuff. "You wanna take a short cut?" George asked smiling over at her.

She shrugged as he grabbed her hand and led the way. She couldn't help but smile. Ever since that night she had been able to sleep better at night. She felt safe when she was with him. After they knew Ginny was sleeping she would slip into his room and fall asleep in his arms.

Not that Ginny didn't notice- she was a girl after all. The second she had walked into breakfast the next morning she could feel it. Bit something about sneaking around to do it, just made it eve more exciting, besides they didn't want to be bothered.

He was leading her through the back yards of some of the most beautiful back yards. They had both silently agreed that they wanted to walk home. It was a nice night, clear sky's- starry- and with only a half moon, making it easier for George to enjoy too. The houses they were passing were little but still very cute, with amazing gardens and freshly cut grass. They were walking in silence, not dark enough to only see what was in front of them, when they heard a hissing noise and stopped dead in their tracks. George squeezed Hermione's hand tighter and she squeezed his shoulder just as tight.

Something cold hit Hermione's face and she screamed, shielding her face with her arm. George growled lumos loudly to the night just as he to was hit in the face. Both of them looked over their arms at the same time taking a step back as the light sparkled off of something and more hissing sounded. "Dang sprinklers." George laughed, "As if we haven't already gotten wet enough."

Hermione laughed too. "That scared the shit out of me."

George tutted, "Well maybe we should apperate home so you can clean yourself up."

She hit him playfully on the arm as they started walking again. Ginny looked at them like they were mad when they came walking in the door dripping wet. They smiled and headed for the stairs but Hermione slipped on the floor and George caught her laughing. They both dropped to the floor laughing. Ginny to was laughing as she wrote the letter to her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Wealsy were different when they came back. Hermione had temporarily thought they were under some type of curse but she decided that wasn't the case at all. They were just happy, happy for the first time in a long time. Mr. Weasley was even smiling when he apperated with the bags, laughing about something a maid had said to him on the way out. Ginny and George were so happy to see this that they jumped at him the second her set the bags down, "Oh." He chuckled, "I missed you too."

Hermione smiled and made them all some hot chocolate and sat down with them to hear the stories. Ginny had fallen asleep in one of Athur's arms and Molly was talking quietly in the other on one couch, Arthur was smiling into the fire. And George and Hermione were on the other. George was sitting up at one end and Hermione was laying on the other with her feet on his legs.

"You three should come next time, to the ocean. It was the most beautiful place- we could all go swimming at the beach." She smiled and her husband nodded in agreement not looking away from the fire.

George and Hermione looked at each other smiling. "Maybe mom. But I think the three of us have had enough water this weekend to last for a while."

They all heard the tapping noise and then saw the owl, fly over to Hermione and land on the couches back- sticking it's leg out. Who was owling her this late.

Hermione,

I don't know where you are but get the Weasley's and get down here. Ron opened his eyes earlier and we think there's a good chance he could do it again soon.

Healer Linning

Hermione was standing on the couch the second she had finished, screeching she told the Weasley's what was happening. Ginny was now fully awake and looking at her parents. No one made a move for a second and then there was a series of popping noises as every single one of them apperated into the hospital.

They all ran to the room knowing by now where it was. The door was open and Healer Linning, their night nurse was waiting inside. She turned to Hermione and smiled, "I thought you all might be together. I sent an owl for Mr. Weasley as we-"

"Linnings?" Hermione said stamping her foot.

"He woke up about a half hour asking where he was, and how long he's been out. We think he passed out when we told him what had happened. He'd looked over and Harry and just closed his eyes- okay well the point is the healers are saying that he just fainted and that he should be up-" Hermione grabbed her arm looking over the woman's shoulder. His eyes flutter a little but he seemed to decide to keep them shut.

Moll rushed forward and grabbed his hand, "Ron?" She whispered grabbing his hand.

Recognizing the voice he opened his eyes slightly. "Mom?" was all the breathing mask aloud him to say.

"And dad." Arthur said running around the bed to grab his youngest sons other hand.

George and Ginny jumped to in next to their mom, "And us." George said for him and Ginny.

Ron smiled a little lightly, only able to say short words he summarized, "four?"

"Hermione's right here." Molly said waving Hermione to go stand next to Arthur. Hermione knew she didn't want to explain anything to him now, she didn't either. Arthur smiled and let Ron's hand slip out of his and into Hermione's.

Ron smiled at her and then looked at the rest of them. He frowned slightly as he said, "Sorry." And then his eyes fluttered shut as Molly stroked back his hair and he fall back to sleep.

* * *

_Please remember to review and tell me what you think I should do about the title. Heck, that was radom... should i fit a reason for it into the story or should i give it a new title completely. Ive become rather fond of Llama llama, it gives it originality that only me and the guy from Carl from Jimmy Nutron could ever think of. Well thanks!_

_Cee_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: this chapter ended up being really long, but I guess thats good since it took so long to update. Hope it's okay, I wrote the first part of the chapter I while ago and then just recently reread all that I had so far, so yeah, I didnt reread the second part of the chapter so I hope there isnt to many mistkaes, I was listening to yellowcard when I was writting so I think I might have been paying more attentions to singing then typing the right grammaer and stuff._

* * *

**Llama Llama**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione was afraid to go to work everyday. Ron was awake most of the time, he had been moved to a different room- so she didn't have to worry about seeing him during her work. It had been a shock to Ron every time he looked over to see his best friend in a coma and there being a chance that he would never wake up, the way she had felt all these years.

He had been shocked about everything. She was told that someone had told him about George and Percy. According to Molly he had not taken it well, he almost fell back into the coma. That added onto the change in his appearance…he, after all looked much older then he had the last time he'd looked in the mirror.

Her worst fear was how he would react to her and George. She was afraid that would single handedly force him to have an aneurysm or commit suicide, as the doctors were afraid of right now.

She was avoiding George too, because she didn't know how she felt anymore. She had loved Ron, as long as she could remember but now there was George and she loved him too. But did she still love Ron, did he still love her? Did George still love her, did Ron love George? No- her thoughts were staring to get mixed up. Well sure they probably loved each other very much, as brothers. The day after Ron had waken up she had packed all her things from his room and moved back in with her parents.

What was she going to do, she knew she wouldn't be able to just leave the Weasley's completely as she had before. She loved the whole family.

She was home alone and the doorbell had scared her so bad she fell out of bed, the wrong side of bed where she normally threw her dirty cloths so people couldn't see them when they walked past the room. She threw on a big t-shirt over her tank and grabbed a pair of pants pulling them on as she screamed, "Who is it?"

"It me Mio, George." The voice sounded annoyed, loud, scary.

She grimaced and pulled the door open, pulling the shirt out of her pants, "Hey." She said quietly letting him in.

He stood outside and looked at her. At first she thought he looked a little mad but then his expression softened and he smiled. "Darn you, I came here to yell at you, but you just look to cute."

She blushed, "You were going to yell at me?" she asked after a while wondering why he hadn't come in yet.

"Well, I didn't actually think I'd be able to and I was right." He hesitated, "I um… am I just imagining this or are you avoiding me?"

"Not just you."

"The whole family. Ron keeps asking about you and Ginny and mom said that you haven't even come to pick up the rest of your stuff." He walked forward slowly stopping in the doorway and leaning on the doorframe. She backed up a little so they weren't so close.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. She knew he knew though, because he was standing there with a look on his face that said, I'm reading you and I'll know if you lie to me.

He stepped forward closing the gap between them, "Listen, I know…that you, are worried about Ron, about Ron and what he would say about us, but please…don't leave me." He said quietly. One hand touched her face softly, "I know he was yours first but now... now I want to be yours." she started to cry and he hugged her. "I'm sorry, but it's just I've wanted to be yours since my third year, and now that we're together I don't know what I would do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_George watched his brother hopping around in the water, laughing at him he asked, "Mom sent another letter to Hermione, she still won't answer. Fred sat down on the muddy bottomed water and looked up at his brother. _

"_Don't worry man, I'm sure she's just really busy with work and stuff. "But remember what we promised each other? I would start the joke shop with you if you promised to tell-"_

"_-Hermione how I feel, I know. But I can't just tell her, I mean she was with Ron, it wouldn't be right. She doesn't even like me."_

"_You never know." He said smiling, and then he splashed at him, "I know as soon as she gets the chance, dear brother, she'll fall madly in love with you." He laughed and George smiled looking down at his brother as he floated around once again trying to find a fish._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I love my brother Hermione, but I love you too."

Hermione couldn't stop crying. She knew what brother she wanted now, and he was here with her. She was in his arms, being comforted with every tear that fell. "I love you too." She said after a few seconds had passed.

She didn't know anything about that night, and his memory, probably never would. He didn't say anything else, just squeezed her tighter.

"So did you talk to her?" Ron asked the second George walked in the door. He was sitting up in bed and could be at home by now but- he kept talking about headaches, and the doctors were trying different medicines to see what ones worked best.

George nodded, "Yea I talked to her."

"So, what did she say?" he asked worriedly. "Why's she being so distant."

"Ron, being away that long and then coming back. Things have changed in her life. Did you know that until about a month ago she didn't do anything besides work eat and sleep. She didn't contact anyone in the wizarding world, she didn't contact anyone period. She missed you two so much she separated herself from everyone and the only people she talked to- besides her parents- were the two of you." George said referring to their comatose state.

"I think I heard her." Ron said massaging his head.

George nodded, "And you couldn't answer her at the time. Now that you can… I don't know maybe she just doesn't want to have to hear your annoying voice again." He joked taking his hads out of his pocket and falling in the chair next to him.

Ron laughed and then stopped abruptly holding his head.

"Oh, not ready for that yet." Said a female voice from the doorway. Hermione smiled, "Oh, my favorite patient." She said forcing a smile- Ron didn't notice that she was faking.

He smiled and said, "Wrong room 'mione, this is my room."

Hermione clutched her hand to her heart playfully, "Oh that hurt Ronald." She walked up and unconsciously put her hand on George's shoulder. Rons' eyes flicked at it, thinking nothing of it he looked back at her. She took her hand off George's shoulder and smiled as Ron asked her, "So where have you been?"

"Well I had work, but other wise I've just been trying to stay out of the way, you know. Let the doctors do their work." She said sitting on the very end of the bed, as far away from his feet as she could. "As one myself I know how annoying it is to have a whole bunch of people around when I'm trying to work." She smiled.

He didn't look happy about the answer, but then again he was still living in the past. To him, Hermione never lied, she didn't do anything wrong. But now, she wasn't the same, with George especially- she was a different person.

It was a quiet visit, neither having anything to share with the other. Hermione hoped that one day-far after she got the courage to tell Ron about her and George, that her and Ron could go back to being able to talk about anything. She was half asleep in her own thoughts when George nudged her from the chair next to her. She looked up to see both of them staring at her. "What?" she asked hoping it hadn't been important.

"George was just telling me about the joke shop and he said something about them paying the house elves." Ron smiled. "I was just saying how proud you must be about that, what with spew and all." George rolled his eyes, and looked off to the side feeling embarrassed for his brother. "Is that world known yet?"

"No, I hadn't really though about much since school got out, it wasn't until recently that I even remembered it."

"Really.." Ron said waiting for her to go into more depth, but when she didn't say anything he just looked out the window. He looked like he was trying to think hard for something to say. She looked over at George who she caught starring at her. He smiled and looked out the window following Ron's gaze. She caught herself looking at George a few minuets later and smiled. She looked at the door wishing she could just grab his hand and walk out the door.

She jumped, still starring at the door, when she heard Ron say, "So Hermione, I just thought about this. Is there anyone, anyone that your seeing?" Hermione slowly looked over at Ron then George then Ron again.

She stood quickly, "I'm sorry?" she screeched, and George grabbed her hand just before she was about to flee. She calmed her at first, until she realized that Ron was still looking at her like she was going to flip out on him.

George looked up at her and motioned for her to sit down. "Yea, Ron, she is seeing someone."

"Who?" Ron, who was as usual completely clueless, asked. He didn't look mad or hurt, now he just looked worried.

"Right," Hermione said sitting back down in the chair and looking down into her hands. She wanted to cry, to scare both of them so much that they wouldn't want the answer, or in George's case, wouldn't want to answer it. But she knew she was going to have to tell him, and it would make sense to do it with George.

George rubbed her back in a slow circle with one hand and started. "Ron, we both want you to know, that we love you very much."

Ron looked like he was starting to get the picture when she finally did look up, and she glanced over at George glaring him to shut up. "Your together?" he asked quietly, looking from one to the other.

Hermione stood up slowly and slid out of George's hand. She walked towards the door and stopped with her hand on the door handle. "Ron, I love your brother very much, I love you too, but I just don't have the same kind of feelings for you anymore." She didn't look at him when she said it, but she wanted to wait for an answer before she fled.

Ron's voice was low when he did speak. "I understand…" he started. She looked at him, he looked hurt, he looked like he wanted to just jump out of bed and run off like she was doing. She looked over at George, he was looking at his brother with sad eyes, and all she could see were his long eyelashes. "I understand, that you don't love me anymore, I knew someday that you were going to realize that you were to good for me, that your brains would catch up with your heart and you'd realize that you could be so much more and have so much more without me."

George stood up quickly as Hermione fell to the ground crying, Ron to made his way out of bed and leaned down to comfort her. "Oh Mione, George," he said after a little while. He was sitting on the floor against his bed, George was sitting against the door, and Hermione was sitting next to him with her head in her hands again. "I don't know what to say, I want both of you to be happy, but, I don't think that I can be happy without Hermione."

Hermione burst into tears again. George smiled, "We are completely agreed there." He said standing up and walking over to help his brother off the ground. Ron took his brothers hand and crawled back into bed. Hermione stared at then through her tears. What in the heck was going on? As soon as Ron was under the covers again George walked over and helped Hermione off the ground too.

George walked out the door first, holding Hermione's hand to lead her out the door. She stopped at the door and glanced in and out of the room from one brother to the other. She smiled at each one of them and said to Ron, "You need to remember Ron, that I'll still be here for you, just as your friend." She said walking out the door ans shutting the door behind her.

She went home with George that night. When she got there everyone was on there way out to see Ron. George made a fire and Hermione lied on the couch crying softly. When the fire was blazing quietly he motion for her to sit up, and sat down beside her. She lay her head in his chest, the tears stopping immediately.

"What do we do next?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Whatever we want to." He said running his hand through his hair.

"What do we wanna do?" she asked looking into his eyes and rubbing her neck.

He smiled, "Well I know one thing I should do."

"What's that?"

"Move out of this house. Mom and dad don't need me in the house when Ron gets home, I'm a little bit worried about leaving Ginny though. I don't know if she's happy about Ron being up or not, thinking about him waking up as her constantly wondering if Harry ever will, so being in the house with him, I think that's going to be a bit tough on her." He finished, starting to giver her a back massage.

"I suppose I should move out of your parents house too." She said her eyes closed.

"Move back in with your parents?"

"Oh, I don't know, ever since I went back there mom has done nothing but ask me questions, trying to hard to make me smile and laugh, as much as I love her, it was getting really annoying.

George laughed and went of into his own thoughts, starring into the fire. "Do you think…" he started, but seemed to think better of whatever he was about to say.

She looked back up at him, and they caught eyes. "Do I think what?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Would you want to move into the shop apartments with me?" he asked quickly, starring her in the eyes so she knew he was serious.

She smiled, "Maybe?" she said coily.

"What does that mean?" he asked worriedly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"It means, am I gonna have to share a bed with Lee, or you?"

"Well I would hope me." He said as she looking back off into the fire. He followed her gaze. "Would you want to?"

"As long as I can still work,"

"I wouldn't take that away from you-"

"-And you still have to cook for me, cause bad things happen when I tried to cook anything that isn't noodles. And-"

"-I know you can't cook-"

"-You have to wash your feet before we go to sleep, because they get pretty bad."

"As long as you wash behind your ears so I don't get that nasty taste of wax-"

"So then we're gonna do this?" she asked unwrapping herself and sitting up to look at him.

He smiled and pulled her back down to him. "As long as my family approves."

"Yeah, as long as your fam- What?" she screeched sitting up again.

The fire turned green and Ginny stepped out. She looked at Hermione first and then at her brother. "What's going on?"

"I think we at least got Ginny on our side."

"Your side about what?" Ginny asked dusting her self off and stepping closer.

"Yea, but your parents don't even know anything about this-"

"About what?" Ginny asked again, taking yet another step closer.

"Actually now that I think about, I really think we should have told them before we told Ron, you know?"

"Tell them what?" Ginny said, finally breaking their bubble and putting their a hand on each one of their shoulders.

George spoke as Hermione started him down. "Well, we just had to tell Ron about, you know, us."

"Oh, yeah Ron was just telling us about that." Ginny said falling on the chair by the couch.

"Told them about us?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

Ginny nodded and George told her the rest, "I just asked Hermione if she wanted to move in with me at the shop, and she said yes." Ginny looked suddenly offended. George noticing this said the next part slowly, "And…I said that we would have to make sure it's okay with my family that you wouldn't care but the rest of the family, well I don't know about them."

Ginny stood up quickly and shot them both a scary stare before she said, "Yea, well I don't think it's a good idea, so you better hope mom and dad are in a good mood." She stormed out of them room and Hermione and George heard every step before a door slammed.

* * *

_If nobody reviews, then i'll be really sad and the next chapter will be really depressing and and, well hopefully thats not what you like becuase I really like reviews, and if that is what you like, tell me, becuase I know what to listen to to get that._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: This took me pretty much forever, but here you are, please remember to review, I would like to dedicate this chapter to.. **psyco chick 2006**, becuase I need a good reminder and- like I said-even soemthing a little threatening will allow me to update sooner. Though a bunch of good reviews will do the same. I went over this chappy a little bit to check for mistakes, but I know there are still a lot. Oh, and please dont take anything in this offensive, or you can, cause I dont care, I liked this idea a lot, and I cant wait to write the next chapter._

* * *

**Llama llama**

**Chapter 7**

George walked into the bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush, squirting toothpaste on it and looking at Hermione through the mirror. They'd been living together for about two weeks. George wasn't talking to anyone in his family except Bill and Charlie, they were the only ones who weren't against him. Hermione felt guilty about it, but she knew how the Weasley's must be feeling. They had just gotten their son back, they didn't want anything to happen to him, even a little heart break.

She smiled back and blinked, scrubbing her back teeth. Her parents as well hadn't been that thrilled about her moving in with George either, but they also knew how much of a change she'd gone through since she moved in with the Weasley's. Her parents were furious with the other Weasley's for the way they were acting, calling it childish and what not, but her father and Mr. Weasley were rather good friends and it was hard for them to hold grudges against each other.

But the thing that kept Hermione and George awake at night was the thought of Ginny. Besides eachother, Ginny really was both their only best friends. She wouldn't write back to their owls or anything. According to Hermione's dad, who had heard from Arthur, Ginny wasn't talking to anyone except Ron. Even to him she was distant.

They were pretty sure they knew what it was too. Ginny felt betrayed. Hermione and George had made the decision to leave without her thought, and they had left her alone. But at the same time Hermione didn't understand why Ginny couldn't understand, she had to know how she felt. Ginny had been there that week, and the time after, she knew how they felt about each other. It was enough to make her want to send a howler.

George rinsed his tooth brush and put it in the cup, turning and kissing Hermione on the top of her head. "Good morning love."

Hermione spit and rinsed her mouth, dropping her toothbrush next to his, and turning around. She lifted herself on her toes a little and kissed him on the nose. "Morning." She said walking out of the bathroom-into the room. "I think I slept to late again, I have about fifteen minuets to get to work." She said pulling on a sweater over her shirt. "I was thinking about riding the bus, I think it'll wake me up a little. Maybe I'll ride it home as well."

"What time did you think you were going to get home?" he asked looking at his self in the mirror and scrunching his nose, running his hands though his hair to stop it from falling in his face.

"Why." She asked looking at him curiously and walking to him to comb it with her fingers.

"No reason really, I just wanted to know when you were getting home." He smiled as Hermione started to wrap his hair in her fingers.

She smiled back at him in the mirror again, as she had in the bathroom. "Your hair is getting curly."

"Family trait, when it gets to long it starts to get curly. I need to get it cut."

"I remember, Ron's hair used to do that too." She said standing on tip toe to put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed him in then opened them again to see him frowning. "What's wrong? I didn't mean it that way." She said beginning to get worried.

Not thinking the same thing, he told her what he was really thinking. "Hermione, Bill and Charlie are visiting this weekend. Their coming in tonight, and I was thinking it would be a good chance for a reason to go to the house. See how things are, you know, how Gi-everyone is." He said at her through the mirror.

She fell back to her feet and smiled at him reassuringly, "I think that's a good idea…" she trailed off and looked into his eyes.

He smiled, knowing what she was thinking. "Would you like to come with?" he asked turning around so that he didn't have to look at her through the mirror anymore.

"Do you think they would care?"

"They aren't going to say anything about with Bill and Charlie there." He said pushing his hair out of his face again. "And if they do, and it turns out that it was a bad idea, then we'll leave." He said, like it was that simple.

Hermione knew that it wasn't going to be that simple though. If they were kicked out of the house, George would be crushed. Hell, she would be crushed too. She missed nights when they were all together and they ate dinner. Besides she hadn't talked to Charlie and Bill in years, and they were going to be the final judgement for hers and George's relationship.

She curled her lips and walked to the door. She opened the door and looked behind her, "Then when I get home?"

He smiled, "When you get home?" She said shutting the door.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door to the shop. The house elves smiled at her and greeted her as she walked by. They were all cheerier then normal today, and she took that as a good sign.

Just as she was about to reach the door Shiela stepped out in front of her. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." She said tucking some boxes under her arms and smiling up at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger girl and smiled. "No Shiela, Granger. We haven't even known each other that long."

"You're still not hitched yet? I thought you two went to school together? Well, I hope you don't wait to long, I know your still long, but you want tall the time you can get with him. Even if you two live to be eighty together, that's not always enough." she said quietly smiling. Hermione tilted her head to the side and smiled.

She hadn't really thought about it, but she really had known him longer than she realized.

"Well you two love birds will be together soon. If I were you, after what he did, I think I would have asked him to marry me." She said situating the boxes under her arm.

Hermione lifted her eyebrow and said, "What are you talking about, what he did?"

She stopped smiling for a second and looked at Hermione pursing her lips. And then started to smiled again, even bigger then before. "Oh my Gawd, he is such a sweet heart."

"What are you talking about?"

She made a motion with her finger to have Hermione follow her. "I can't believe he didn't even tell you about it. He had all the house elves working on it the last three weeks. Then last night I was here late setting up the stand. Already it's selling like mad." She said walking to stand Hermione had never seen before. It was quite a large stand, with thousands of small bottles.

She backed up a little at the picture on the side of the cardboard stand. It was her favorite picture of herself and George. They were both facing the camera. His arms wrapped around her, her head back on his shoulder, kissing the top of her head. The picture was outlined in a pink heart and the her name covered a large portion on the cardboard above the heart.

Under the heart it said. 'Happy Christmas Love.' Hermione could fell her eyes tearing up and slowly started to walk to the other side of the box. On each little bottle was printed, 'Her scent' with a small heart under it.

Hermione didn't know how to react. Behind her she heard Sheila screech, "Mr. Weasley, over here." Hermione turned quickly. She turned in time to see George open the door to his office back up, and look out for whoever had called him. Sheila started to wave her free arm above her in the air, and called to him again.

When he found the person calling for him, and then the person next to them, a cocky smile came across his face, and he started to walk over to them. As he got closer, his small smile started to fade and then a look of worry spread across his face. When he reached them he grabbed her hand and said, "I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't know when she'd done it, but suddenly she realized she was crying. She choked out a laugh and said, "Nothing." Bursting into more happy tears. She reached up and kissed him quickly, then threw her arms around him crying into his shirt.

He ran his hand through her hair and said, "I thought you would like it, I'm sorry." He still sounded worried, and Hermione looked up at him laughing.

Sheila spoke for her, "Oh Mr.Weasley, she loves it."

He looked from Hermione to the perfumes, to Sheila and then around again, confused. "Then why the hell are you crying?"

"Don't you know anything about women Jeeze." Sheila smirked, and Hermione looked again to see him shoot a glare at her. The younger woman ignored and walked away saying over her shoulder, "They're tears of joy silly."

As soon as she was gone he looked back down at her still worried, she nodded to tell him that it was true and he sighed a heavy sigh. She laughed again, "I didn't mean to make you cry, even happy tears, I just wanted everyone to know, you know, that I love you- and you know, that we were going to be together as long as the everlasting scent last."

She laughed again, choking a little more as more tears fell from her eyes. He frowned again hugging her tighter. "Everlasting?"

"Like I hope our relationship will be." He said and then he pointed to the stand. She followed his hand to the blue bottle, "That's the actual perfume." He reached over and grabbed it off the shelf and opened it to let her smell.

"I don't smell anything?"

"That's probably because you smell it everyday, its your scent. If you were me, then you would smell an implacable smell, something kind of sweet, but flowery. I don't know how to explain it."

Hermione looked away from his eyes back at the stand, hoping to stop the tears. "And the green bottles? How come there are less?"

"That's the little potion you spray on the cloths, the smells everlasting so it cant be washed out. Only the potion will get rid of the smell, if there was someone in this world who didn't want to smell you all day." He said sniffing her.

"Stop that tickles." She said laughing and pushing out of his arms. She kissed him on the forehead, "Thank you." And then ran for the door, screaming behind her, "I'm late, thank you thank you thank you, LOVE YOU!" she screamed from the door, and then shut it behind her. George watched her run past every window smiling, before he jumped in the air and went back to work.

* * *

All she did was tell one person and before she knew it then entire place was talking about it. "Hermione you are so lucky." Was what she heard from every healer and nurse that went by. She smiled every time she heard it, knowing how true it was. 

But when at about noon three healers came running at her, and stopped her thoughts right away. Hermione stopped them before they could say anything. "I know I'm lucky, listen I need to get done here so I can get home, I still have a lot of work and I was thinking about telling Harry about wha-"

"Ma'am." The younger one screamed. "Ma'am hurry." He said grabbing her hands and beginning to pull her.

"They think he's waking up miss." Another of the younger healers screeched, smiling and pulling her hand.

Hermione dragged her feet a little not understanding. "Who is?"

The final person, an older female nurse from behind her, answered. "Mr. Potter healer ma'am."

As soon as the thoughts sat in her brain, she was off like a bullet. Both younger healers were on the floor, where she pushed them, when she screamed back, "Thank you!" and then took the stairs all the way to the top. She wasn't about to have a mishap in the elevator.

She slid past the door, and then turned around running in through the open doorway. "Harry?" she said louder then she meant to.

"Some of the other healers, who didn't know Hermione glarred at her, but the ones who did and the nurses who had been with Harry since the beginning, smiled. The head nurse walked up to her. "What would like us to do miss?'

Hermione smiled and looked around the room. "Firstly, there can not be this many people in the room. I don't even think there were this many people at Dumbldore's funeral." She joked. Pointing at some of the healers she didn't know.

All the ones that were ushered out got pissy with her, telling her they were all specialist, there to make sure that Harry lived. Hermione told them to wait outside, and that if she needed them she would make sure to call them in.

She walked over to the three remaining nurses and smiled. Today was a wonderful day, she knew one thing she had to do.

She called a nurse over and smiled, "Please send an owl to Ginny Weasley, tell her to come to this room immediately, not to get her hopes up but we think that he might be waking up. Tell her not to take the time to tell anyone else, just get here ASAP."

Her favorite nurse nodded. "Yes." She smiled and then ran out of the room.

Hermione took a seat next to the bed, unable to stop smiling. Apparently a nurse in the room had heard a faint cry, and came to investigate. She screamed to some of the other nurses when she saw Harry's hand move. Hermione wrapped her hand around Harry's hand and smiled lighter as she felt Harry's hand move a little in her own. She didn't know how long it would take for Harry to actually wake up, but she knew that Ginny would never forgive her if she hadn't told her. She heard some screaming far off in the hallway and new that Ginny was on her way.

Then she heard something else, a light sobbing, and looked around to see who it was coming from. Were the nurses more excited then she thought. But when she looked up they all seemed to be looking down at Harry. Hermione shook a little and looked down at her friend.

His eyes were opened a little and he seemed to be trying to figure out where he was. Hermione heard a noise and looked behind her to see Ginny enter the rooms smiling. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks though, when she heard the first words that came out of Harry's mouth "Draco?" he said loud enough for the room to hear. Then fell back asleep.

* * *

Dear Mr. Malfoy, 

One of our patients, Mr. Harry Potter had recently waken from quite a long illness. Some of our staff including myself, and two of Harry Potters closest friends were there when it happened and we were all very excited. However I would like to talk to you. I am not letting anyone on the staff go home until you come in, for I do not want to Profit to find out about this quite yet.

Please note that I am not allowing anyone-anyone, in the room when we are speaking, and I am even more than willing to meet you somewhere you might feel more comfortable.

But I have reason to believe that you might want to see Mr. Potter yourself?

Healer Hermione Granger

* * *

_reviewing is good, I really like long reviews but I will also take short ones, more than a sentence is even quite nice._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: hmm, im not sure if I care or not, but I hope this chapter doesnt like offend somone or something... Umm I think I like this chapter, becuase this is like the stuff that I read, cept not even close becuase it's pracivally pointless in this story... just kidding... dun dun dun, more drama on the way. DRAMA! weeeeee! _

* * *

Llama Llama

Chapter 8

Hermione had been sitting on the chair in the waiting room of St. Mungo's since she had sent the letter, but was still more than furious at Malfoy when she saw him stumble into the entrance, a cane in front of him a house elf following behind him.

She couldn't believe he was so pompous that he needed a house elf to even follow him to a hospital. "Draco, Draco." The itsy houseelf screeched running after Malfoy. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if that really was a house elf. It was finally dressed in a small suit. It almost looked like it might be a little child, chasing after its father. Even without it's shoes it looked quite nice. Hermione stood up quickly and started to storm after them, tripping a little in her haste. Draco seemed to be doing something between a jog and a shuffle, but still made it to the desk before she could get their attention.

She stomped up behind him watching as he held his hand out, and the house elf took it. Draco picked the house elf up and set him on the counter in front of him, asking loudly and quickly. "Where can we find Healer Granger?" He sounded like he was in a hurry, he even sounded a little worried. Why the hell would Malfoy be worried about meeting with her, she was surprised he had even come without force.

The nurse at the desk looked disgusted that there was a house elf on her desk, and screeched, "She's behind you." And as Draco turned around quickly Hermione watched the nurse shoo the elf off her desk.

As Hermione turned her attention back to Malfoy she felt a sharp pain on her leg and jumped backwards with a squeak.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Draco said standing up stiffly, pulling in his cane. Hermione hissed and grabbed her leg, watching the elf jump quickly off the counter and then bound at her. She wanted to jump away again as it tan to her, afraid it was going to hurt her too. Maybe the Malfoy's taught their house elfs to attack.

"Let me see, Mrs. Granger, sir did not mean to hit you." He said reaching up to her leg. She set her foot on the ground and watched the elf pull up her pant leg a little to check for an injury. She shuddered a little bit, not only at the light touch of the small hand, but wondering how it was that this elf was being so 'shameful' as to help her without asking. The little elf, smaller than ANY one she'd seen before, looked up at Malfoy. "It might bruise sure, but it didn't break skin." It said and then dropped the fabric and stepped behind Draco.

"Uh, thank you Dominic," Malfoy said, and looked up at him amazed. She shuttered again when she looked up into his eyes finally. "You wanted to see me Granger?"

A blind Draco Malfoy, she'd never in a million years have thought that was possible. "Yes, if you would follow me to my office." She said slowly, after a few seconds.

"Ma'am, he's blind, not deaf." Little Dominic growled from behind Draco. Draco bit his lip stomped his foot a little to tell Dominic he was annoyed at the comment, but the look of official hate did not leave the elf's face.

Hermione nodded, "I know that, I am a healer… I'm just a little surprised." She said starting to walk to her office. She looked behind her to see the little house elf holding the cane and pulling Draco after him. She could see a little embarrassment on Draco's face, but for the most part he was trying to pretend it was no pig deal. She shook her head and looked the other way the look his house elf gave her.

As soon as Malfoy was settled, Hermione started to explain what was going on. The little house elf kept busy with Malfoy's cane from the wall, balancing the cane on his finger, and smiling as it fell and he caught it. Hermione listened intently at the story, confused, and disbelievingly.

She stared at the house elf as she thought about everything, and it took her a little while to answer. "Well." She started as he finished. "Well, then there are a few things you should know… first, I should warn you that the youngest Weasley might want to kill you, and also, beware for the entire family. I know there wrath." The house elf stopped playing with the cane and glared at her, looking like it was going to lunge. "I'm gong through the same thing right now, so I guess there in an even worse mood."

She took a deep breath, and Draco spoke, "I don't care about the Weasley's. They don't- why are you going through it?"

"Eh, I don't really want to explain it. Lets just say I pissed off he only Weasley on our side."

"Side."

"George and I-okay, stop. Listen, none of the Wealsey's are to happy with him right now, so before they figure out how stupid they're being and come in… would you like to see him?"

For the first time that day the house elf looked quite happy. He ran up the Malfoy smiling. Then as he looked up at his master he glared back at her. "I think Mr. Malfoy would like to _go _to Mr. Potter's room." He said accusingly.

Hermione was starting to hate this elf. He was as snotty as Malfoy himself had been as a boy in school. But she could tell that Malfoy had changed. She still didn't trust Malfoy though. However, his story tied together, and as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, it made sense. It filled in holes from her past, where Harry would go missing after curfew and no one saw him till morning. She was not looking forward to explaining this to people, especially not the Weasley's.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "This way then." She said glaring back at the elf. The elf swung the cane at her and then pointed the other end at Draco to grab.

She didn't know how he knew but Malfoy sounded a little proud as he growled. "Dominic, apologize."

The house elf stuck its tongue out at her. "Sorry." He said, and both Draco and Hermione knew he didn't mean it.

Draco shook his head and smiled, motioning for them to go.

* * *

Hermione and Draco each sat on one side of Harry. Hermione picked at her fingernails, running out of things to do while they waited. They'd been sitting there almost a half hour now, and Harry hadn't woken up. Hermione had explained to Harry that Draco was there, but he hadn't woken up. A soft knock on the door and Hermione looked up to see George walk in. 

He smiled at her, and then glanced at Malfoy. "So it's true?" he said smiling even bigger.

Hermione smiled lightly back at him, "I'll talk to you at home later. I might be home later then I thought, so if you already left than I'll just see you later." Draco looked confused and turned his head from one side to the other.

"I'll wait for you, mom's making you come."

"What?"

"That why I came up here, but I think you're a little busy. I'll just tell you about it tonight. Tell Harry I said hi, and that we'll get my family in here to see him as soon as we can. And uh Malfoy… even though you broke my little sister's heart, I'm not going to kill you quite yet, that's not fair to Harry. Besides she's being a booger…that doesn't mean your off the hook though, my brothers are coming down this we-"

"George." Hermione sighed and shooed him out. "Go, I'll see you later."

Draco looked worried, "Who was that?" he asked when the door shut.

"George Weasley."

"Which on is that?"

"One of the twins." She said annoyed again.

"I thought you were with Ronald?" He asked.

She shook her head, and then said, "No… you know, maybe if you let Harry know it was you…"

"How?" Malfoy asked. Hermione jumped as the house walked slowly over to his master and grabbed the mans elbow, she didn't know why she was so threatened by him. Malfoy jumped a little too as the elf set his hand on Harry's. Hermione smiled at all the compassion this elf had, and then smiled even more as she watched Draco wrap his hand around Harry's. Draco's face fell a little, but Hermione could tell that Draco was still happy.

"_It was in sixth year when we realized, that we were acting like school children. We both like each other. I was sure that if he knew about my illness, there was no way he would like me. And he knew that my father would never accept him, though my father always knew about me." Draco told Hermione, his face blushing, not even seeing her slightly disgusted expression._

"_But when my father died, he didn't have an excuse anymore and told me. I think were together a year, and I told him about this," he pointed at his eyes, "just before we left school." Hermione wondered how he was able to admit this so easily._

"_He said he didn't care, and somewhere inside I knew he didn't. But when we graduated, he left to war, and then the coma. I never forgot about him, and I still love him, and I think I always will." He finished slowly. It was weird for Hermione to hear something like this, but she didn't think he would lie about something like this._

They hadn't sat there much longer when Draco gasped a little. Harry had wrapped his hand in Draco's and was trying to open his eyes a little. Hermione watched as both Draco and Dominic smiled, Dominic crawled up onto Draco's lap and behind Draco, sitting on the back of the chair, looking over his shoulder. Draco cupped Harry's hand in both his and said quietly, "Harry?" Hermione could tell by the way he said his name, that Malfoy truly loved Harry. She didn't know what to think about this. Harry had so many people who loved him. Any girl would love to have him…

She watched Harry smile a little, and pulled his hand out of Draco's to touch his face. "I was gone to long." He said in a raspy voice. "You've changed so much."

Draco grabbed the mans wrist and sighed. From Draco's shoulder Dominic said, "You've changed too sir."

Harry smiled at the elf, pulling Draco's hand down to his cheek. Draco touched Harry's face, starting at the eyes, nose, then mouth. Harry grabbed his hand, "So it's official?" he asked, stopping to take a deep breath then finishing, "Dom's gotta follow you everywhere now?"

"At home, he pretty much lets me alone."

"That's because he doesn't need me." Dominic added in his perfect English. "He can do almost everything himself, sir."

Draco blinked and bit his lip again. Harry looked around the room smiling at Hermione. And looked confused, "Where are the Weasleys?"

"At home."

"They don't know yet?"

"We'll talk about it later, why don't you get some sleep now." She said, and Draco nodded.

Harry shook his head. "Stay here and talk with me until I fall asleep." He said, but he didn't close his eyes. He continued to stare at Draco, who had a look of pure worry on his face.

Hermione knew she should leave them alone, but she didn't want to move. She watched the little house elf making motions at Harry, and Harry smiled, "Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco faked a smile. "Nothing… it's just that I missed you."

Harry lifted Draco's hand and met his other hand on his chest. "Are you worried that I might leave again?"

Draco shook his head, "Damn you Dominic…" he trailed. Draco's face went paler as Harry let go of his hands. Draco pulled his hands to himself, but relaxed as Dominic poked him in the back.

Harry used his hands to push himself up a little and Hermione lunged at him to help him up. She knew he would do it weather she liked it or not. Harry threw his legs off the side of the bed, with no tubes or wires, he was free to move.

As Hermione fell back into her chair, and Dominic jumped off Malfoy's chair, Harry took Draco's hands back again and leaned his forehead against Draco's. Draco relaxed, but a hurt expression still crossed his face. "You stayed with me, even when I was gone."

Hermione defiantly wanted to leave now, she wasn't imagining it, Draco Malfoy's eyes were beginning to water. It made her really uncomfortable, and even though Harry was her best friend, and she'd been doing _everything_ for him a long time now, she didn't want to see more than she had too. "That's just it Harry, I'm not the only one."

Harry laughed a little and pecked Draco's nose, "Draco, we've known since before I started going out with her that she was going to find out eventually." Harry said. "I never loved Ginny, and you know it." He said as Draco burst into happy tears. "And I will never stop loving you." Hermione looked away to let them have their privacy, but she looked backed when she realized she was crying too. Both men turned their heads to her when she gasped at her insecurity. Maybe she was getting a little to worried about all this, and what she was going to tell Ginny now.

She'd heard it from him herself, he'd never loved her.

"Sorry." She said standing up, and starting to walk to the door. "Draco, I'll be back in a little bit." She said walking over to Harry and shooing him to make him lay back down. She helped get under the covers and he whipped away a tear, looking up at her tiredly.

"Don't worry Mione, I'll tell her." He said smiling.

"You aren't supposed to be so mature." Hermione said with a kind smile at her friend. Hermione smiled sobbing a little. "Alright Malfoy, he's done it for you. I'm going to send in a nurse, my favorite, you'll like her. I'm going to tell her that she is to let you stay here as long as you'd like, but that nobody else is to come in this room. And you," she said turning on Harry. "Your going to stay put, get some sleep."

Draco laughed, "I'll watch him for you Granger." Hermione nodded and then narrowed her eyes in confusion as both men started to laugh a little.

The little elf shook his head and turned to Hermione, "Draco thinks he's funny, but he's not." Dominic said. "I won't let any stupid Weasleys hurt Mr.'s Harry or Draco, Granger ma'am."

Everyone laughed, and Hermione shut the door behind her. How was she going to face the Weasleys now?

* * *

_Hmm what will the wealseys dooooo? Read and review, so I can add the next chapter..._


	9. Chapter 9

An: Short chapter, long wait. However, this part was hard to write, and I left it at an easier part... so, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Llama Llama**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hermione looked up at George when she felt him squeeze her hand. She felt kind of guilty, she was the one that was supposed to be comforting him. This was his family and he hadn't seen them in a long time, because of her. Suddenly she felt like crying. Even though she had been thinking the same thing all day, she hadn't really _thought _about it until then. This was all her fault, she needed to realize that and be there for him. 

She found herself still looking into his face and smiled up at him, squeezing his hand back. He smiled back and opened the door, walking in and dragging her behind him by the hand. She couldn't tell what he was feeling. Was he excited about seeing them, or was he nervous.

They walked to the kitchen, both wondering why it was so quiet- was everyone outside in the backyard. They had often had supper back there during the summer. Expecting to have to walk through another door, George grabbed Hermione around the waist and steered towards the exit, but as they walked past the kitchen- something, something's, red caught their eye and they jumped away from each other.

"Everyone, hi!" George said a little too excitedly- obviously nervous. Nobody said a word at first, nobody even seemed to notice they were in the room.

Finally Charlie spoke, "Wow, looks like my family turned into bloody beasts while I was gone. I met Dragons more friendly then this lot." They were trying to break the silence, but no one could laugh. Even Hermione, who wanted nothing more then laughter, could muster one.

"Yeah, who knew? Hermione, nice to see you, how long has it been?" Bill added as they both stood up and walked over to shake hands, smiling pleasantly.

Even though she knew they weren't going to be the ones she would have problems with tonight, she was even scared of them. "Uh, a-a long time, I think." George was still an uncomfortable distance from her- and she could feel Ron's eyes her. Bill took her coat as she fidgeted from one foot to the other. When she got the courage to look at the table she realized that he was the only one looking at them- everyone was silently eating. But he wasn't just looking at her- like a glance, he was staring at her. Not creepily, but like he used to. Longingly, like he had something to say.

She wanted to know what he was thinking- his face wasn't telling anything. His face- he sure did look good. He was wearing some of Georges cloths and his hair was unruly, like he used to keep it. She used to brush it everyday, when he couldn't yell at her. When she realized that she was staring she almost ran from the room. Before she knew it she was crying. She couldn't even control it either- she was just on the floor bawling, with George, Bill, Charlie, and Ron all around her trying to ask her what was wrong.

But the thing was… she didn't really know. Bill and Charlie eventually gave up, once she was in the living room sitting on the couch. George with his arm around her, on the couch, and Ron across from them looking at the floor. Even though they had left the room, she could still hear Bill's voice from the kitchen, and he seemed to be screaming. Wiping her nose on her shirt she asked, "What's going on?" in one breath, before loud tears started again.

"Uh, don't worry about it 'Mione." Ron said not looking up from the floor. Between not facing her and her crying, she could hardly hear him, but she knew what he was saying.

"Yeah, just calm down." She heard Georges voice say in her ear, and his hand rubbing her back.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." She said wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

George laughed a little, "It's just been a long time since you've cried, and if I do recall it was for the same reason." What was that supposed to mean? How come he knew what she was crying about and she didn't? She would have to ask later… as soon as she figured out where she was…

Hermione looked around the room finally able to see through her eyes. "Where are we?"

"The Living room." Ron said quietly from the chair, still not looking up from the floor.

"Th-the living room?" Hermione asked looking around confused.

Ron shook his head mumbling to the floor, "They said they changed it to look like it did- uh, back then…" he said his face turning red. Why hadn't she noticed that when she walked in? Hermione looked around a little, trying to remember the room ever looking like this. She jumped when she felt George rub her back again. She had sort of forgotten he was in the room.

"Are you feeling a little better now? Do you want to go home?" George asked She turned a little so she could look up at him. He looked back at her, and for once, she could tell from his face what he might be thinking- because he looked really mad about something. At the same time she also saw that he was trying to stay calm, and of course, trying to clam her down. She smiled at him and pulled his arm around her.

She jumped again when she heard Ron jump up from his seat and- sort of stumble- out of the room. Once again she had been unaware of her surroundings.

Suddenly she was crying again, only this time she was alone on the couch. She realized this so suddenly that she stopped crying immediately. Where had George gone? She got up from the couch and walked slowly to the doorway. She could hear screaming, but before she had time to tune in on the words, George came flying around the corner and almost ran her over. "Oh Jeez, Hermione!" He said grabbing her before she flew into something. "Sorry." He said quickly before his face fell from a sneer to frown. "AND GET THE GIT HIS OWN CLOTHES! IF YOU CAN CHANGE THE WHOLE HOUSE, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO BUY SOME DAMN CLOTHES. DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE FUNNY PUTTING FRED'S CLOTHES ON HIM? 'OH I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO TO FUCK WITH GEORGE' WELL YOU DID IT THEN!" He screamed so loud Hermione had the urge to cover her ears with her hands. She watched George dive for their coats and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at the table- except Bill and Charlie who were looking surprised- and Ron who was looking uncomfortably down at his shirt. Obviously he hadn't been aware whose clothes they were either.

She felt George grab her arm and start dragging her out of the room and heard Bill say, "Nice to see you then Hermione." Before they were out in the yard, leaving the door open behind them. They walked faster then she was physically able to without George's assistance, almost falling twice each.

When they were at the end of the property George finally let go of her and sort of just fell to his knees on the grass. She fell down next to him as he started to scream. He screamed so loudly she was sure they could hear him at the house. After a minute he stopped and stared at ground.

She didn't know what to say, and a few more minutes when by before she decided she had to say something. "Umm, Geor-"

"Hermione." He choked throwing himself over at her. He was crying. "Hermione, What did I do?"


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: I forgot to write on the last one 'please review and I got a lot- well its a lot for me sadly- but I just mean that I'm not going to write it on this one either and hopefully get a fair amount._ I got a little sad when I was writting one of the parts is this- just to warn you_. It made me really sad when I was writting it, cause I started to think about how she must feel._ It was depressing, I dont know- maybe theres just something wrong with me...

* * *

**Llama Llama**

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

The second he's lay down on his bed he heard the knocking and someone outside asked quietly, "Ron?" He turned his head towards the sound knowing even if he tried he wouldn't be able to manage the words 'come in'. It was starting to become annoying to even him because now he knew he still could talk- but only Hermione. This, he assumed, was one of the many reasons that his mother had yelled at him that he was 'never to speak to her again' the second George had pulled Hermione out of the house. He was more then angry with his family now- he couldn't stand to look at them anymore. Even though he was to scared to talk to them anyway, he didn't want to be not allowed to talk to his best friends anymore. The whole family- excluding his older brothers- were completely taking advantage of the fact that he couldn't yell back- even if they didn't really realize it.

He heard the knocking again and sat up growling. He'd thought that his stomping angrily up the stairs and slamming his door was enough to keep them away. He'd at least stomped hard enough to get a few minuets of peace- but in the time it took him to take his shirt off and fall on his bed they were already at him.

The door flung open before he could even stand up and Ginny came storming in- leaving the door wide open behind her. With an angry look in her eyes she said, "I forgot that you aren't talking to anyone except her- so I just let myself in." She said smiling a little like she wanted to kill him.

He blinked at her to ask what she was doing there and she walked over loudly to sit next to him on the bed. She had changed so much- it hurt to look at her- as it did to look at everyone else he used to know. He wondered if Harry was feeling the same thing and wished he could talk to him. He stared at the ground, waiting for her to say something, far to long. Wishing more then ever that he was at Hogwarts again and everything was the way it had been he stood up and walked over to the door slamming it shut, before walking over to his desk chair and staring down at his hands.

He sat there so long, wishing he was somewhere else that when Ginny started screaming and crying, he found himself jumping out of a dream. "I don't understand what I did wrong. You have even less of a reason to hate me then the rest of them. I thought if anyone would understand it would be you- we both lost the one we love- we both lost them." She screeched as tears fell from her eyes. Ron didn't look up from his hands.

For once he was glad that he couldn't say anything, because he had no idea what he would have said to this. "Mom and dad agree with me, but their so busy worrying about you and George that they forgot about me- and I need someone to talk about this with." When he still didn't look back at her she ran up behind him and pounded a fist onto the desk next to him. "Why won't you look at me- at any of us? I saw how you looked at her- why won't you talk to me- even me? You used to tell me everything- but now you only talk to her. I was the one that you told first about liking Hermi- her in the first place- I don't even care if we talk about her. If that's what you want to talk about- I- I don't even care!" She screeched frantically.

Ron closed his eyes afraid that she was going to hit him. When they were younger she would him whenever she got mad at him. When had gotten over tha-

Then he remembered something--- He wasn't seventeen anymore.

He heard the door open again and turned in time to see Ginny run around the corner- leaving the door wide open behind her once again. He faced back to the wall in front of him and blinked. He was seventeen, he was nineteen- almost twenty-his family couldn't tell him who he couldn't see and talk to anymore.

He stood up slowly and walked over to the door shutting in quietly. Something caught his eye out the window and he walked over to see what it was. What, in the shadows of the night, looked like a camel- or a llama, seemed to be lying in the grass at the edge of his property. Disbelievingly he tried to lean further out the window to be closer to it, but as he did it moved and transformed into two people.

Realizing who it was he fell quickly to the floor under the window. What the hell were they going on the grass? It had been a good ten minuets since they had left the house- had one of them been hurt? Suddenly worried he tried to sit up and get another look- but his head hard on the windows. Sitting back down on the ground he hissed and held the spot. "Fuck" he managed to get out sliding away from the window a little dizzy. He glared at the shutters- angry with whoever had put made them to open inwards and turned back out the window.

He watched George figure stand up and offer his hand out to help Hermione figure- who seemed tiny next to George. When she finally took his hand Ron had to look away. His brother and his girlfriend- his brother and Hermione. He just didn't know what to do, how he was supposed to react. His mind went quiet for a second, as it does when are finally starting to fall asleep, and he closed his eyes. Harry's face flashed behind his eyelids. Not the one he had seen at the hospital wing- the one in his memory. He knew it then, he needed to talk to him. Ginny wouldn't do- she was to weepy, she didn't really know- but Harry always knew- he would know now… wouldn't he?


End file.
